Lejanía
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Kakeru es un chico con mala suerte; tanta, que pescó un resfriado, y con un desesperado y audaz Koi, la visita de Ikkun y los cuidados de Hajime, a quien quiere más de lo que se permite, termina comprendiendo que quizá, y sólo quizá, la lejanía se podía palpar a unos metros de cercanía.(HajimexKakeru/unilateral)


-¡Kakeru! –Koi abrió la puerta y llegó con gran alegría donde el rubio que yacía recostado con fiebre–, ¡Ikkun vendrá a verte! –Clamó alegre el muchacho de cabellos rosa.

-Uh... genial. –El chico en cama sonrió con todas las ganas; lástima que sus fuerzas eran sus ganas y eso provocó que la sonrisa fuera pequeña.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?, ¿Quieres que llame a Hajime-san? –El chico nacido en febrero se sentó en el suelo y cogió la mano de Kakeru, que al escuchar el nombre del mayor se alteró en demasía.

-¡Koi, no! –Gritó nervioso y sonrojado–, ¡Todos menos Hajime-san! –Se regañó mentalmente por el hecho de quejarse, ya que el pelinegro no le había hecho absolutamente nada, y así sólo expondría lo obvio.

-¡Estás sonrojado!, ¡Seguro es por la fiebre! –Koi se preocupó en serio, viendo el rostro del joven con una sonrisa torcida, tal vez nerviosa–, ¡Voy a por Haru-san! –Se levantó velozmente, para llegar a la puerta y detenerse justo al girar el pomo–, no tienes por qué preocuparte –Dio media vuelta para sonreírle y guiñar su ojo alegremente–, no le contaré a Hajime-san que te gusta. –Y para cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, alcanzando a procesar lo que dijo su fiel amigo, el de iris rosadas se había marchado.

"¿Qué haré ahora?" Se cuestionaba, sentándose en la cama, tomando las sábanas y apretándolas fuertemente con sus manos como defensa para vencer la ansiedad que, en ese momento, causaba estragos en su cuerpo "esto es culpa de mi mala suerte" pensó mientras suspiraba apenado.

-¿Kakeru? –Una voz conocida lo alarmó, entonces, zafó su agarre de las sábanas y rápidamente se escondió bajo ellas, tapándose por completo–, Voy a entrar... –La figura de Hajime, en todo su esplendor, apareció ante la mirada atónita del chico resfriado (que espiaba bajo su escondite).

-Oh... ¡Hajime-san! –Se destapó velozmente fingiendo sorpresa; lástima qué, al hacerlo, se enredara con la sábana y en su afán de librarse, cayera al suelo con estrépito–, ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó nervioso, pues su presencia le hacía sentir eso; nervios por todo el cuerpo, carcomiéndole la consciencia y acabando con sus razones, pues su cerebro rara vez obedecía a la lógica cuando estaba frente al líder de su grupo.

El de cabellos obscuros suspiró.

-Tranquilo. ¿Te sientes muy mal? –Hajime se acercó a tomar su temperatura; posó una mano en la frente del rubio y éste tembló ligeramente, "Es culpa de su mano fría" se decía, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, tratando de poner a raya sus latidos desbocados que, una vez que comenzaron sus ruidosos sonidos, comenzó a temer lo peor.

-No. Estoy de maravillas. –El de orbes naranjas sonrió lo más que pudo, ésta vez, teniendo éxito. Siempre era así; una y otra vez, Hajime le hacía sonreír de la manera más sincera en el mundo.

-Koi comenzó a correr por toda la casa buscando a Haru. –El de ojos obscuros se sentó en la cama mientras sonreía–, Tendré que aplicarle más disciplina. –Suspiró–, ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello revuelto del menor.

-Es sólo un pequeño resfriado. Koi es un tanto... extraño. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto le vino la imagen alegre de su mejor amigo más alto guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Un resfrío que pasará a mayores si no lo cuidas, Kakeru. –Hajime se levantó, y dándole un último vistazo al rubio, salió del cuarto.

El teléfono había sonado, y el chico había decidido ir a contestar, interrumpiendo el glorioso tiempo juntos que estaba consiguiendo.

-Ah~. –Kakeru suspiró, llenando su boca de aire, y formando un puchero–, Esto es tan injusto... –El de ojos naranja se recostó sintiendo su rostro arder–, Pensar que Hajime-san sólo me ve como un niño pequeño. O aún peor, como su hijo. –Unos toques a la puerta le alertaron–. Pase. –Dijo alegremente, recuperándose de su tristeza temporal.

-¡Kakeru! –Koi ingresó al cuarto casi en lágrimas, alterándole enormemente –, ¡Lo lamento tanto! –El muchacho se echó a llorar a los pies de su amigo, que no entendía nada lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó atónito, con algo de miedo.

-Shun-san llamó a Hajime-san, y alcancé a escuchar... algo incómodo. –Koi escondió su rostro entre las sábanas, y Kakeru, que lo conocía bien, sabía que esa era una típica reacción del de cabellos rosa cuando se arrepentía de decir las cosas.

-¿Q-Qué escuchaste? –El rubio tenía un mal presentimiento. Su pecho apretaba un poco, pero lo atribuía al resfriado.

-Hajime-san... tiene novia. –Finalizó Koi, tartamudeando.

-Ah... –El rubio sintió una presión en su pecho, como se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago; también sintió la boca seca, sus cuerdas vocales tapadas, su cabeza en blanco sin saber que responder para apaciguar el desespero de su amigo, así que trató de dar una mueca torcida y pasarla por sonrisa–, ha, ha, ha, ha, ya lo sabía. –"Para nada... yo creía que Hajime-san gustaba de Haru-san" pensó, interrumpiendo a sí mismo su diálogo.

-¿En serio? –Koi levantó su mirada, para ver con algo de tristeza el rostro apagado de Kakeru.

No estaba como siempre; ésta vez, carecía por completo de aquel usual brillo que siempre portaba en sus ojos naranja.

-Pareces muy sorprendido. Encima... –Koi posó su palma extendida y fría, sobre la frente del rubio–, ¡Hajime-san ni siquiera ayudó! –El de pelo rosado nuevamente se levantó velozmente–, Ahora sí, realmente iré por Haru-san. –Kakeru iba a reclamar, decirle que realmente estaba bien, pero comenzó a sentir mareo y un calor sofocante lo llenó.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos y dormir un rato, ya que sus párpados pesaban, pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hajime, que portaba una fuente con agua fría.

Era todo demasiado rápido, ¿Qué ocurría?, el hecho de enterarse por boca de Koi que quien más quería ya tenía a quien amar, que su mejor amigo se fuera rápido, y luego, casi por magia, llegase Hajime como si nada, era demasiado agobiante.

-Hajime-san... –Kakeru sonrió débilmente–, Koi fue por Haru-san, no te preocupes.

-No puedo no preocuparme. –Seriamente, el chico dejó la fuente a los pies del respaldo de la cama de Kakeru y se sentó en posición de flor de loto, mientras tomaba un paño y lo empapaba, para luego ponerlo sobre el rubio.

-Gracias... –Murmuró con gran alivio.

Sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían mientras sus ojos pesaban más que de costumbre, como había podido sentir hacía un buen rato; se dejó llevar por la sensación y se perdió en una capa gruesa de obscuridad, exhalando en un suspiro.

-Parece que la fiebre ha bajado un poco. –Fue lo primero que escuchó, antes de sentir que el rostro de quien era su primer amor se acercara en demasía y posara su frente contra la ajena.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta, y tras ella, un chico bajo de ojos rosa sonrojado y un "disculpe la intromisión" por parte de Haru se escuchó como eco en los oídos del rubio.

-¡Espera, Koi! –Gritó Kakeru en un intento de explicar la situación, sintiendo como miles de aguja resbalaban por su garganta afónica.

Fue incómodo, ahora sí estaba sonrojado y sus latidos estaban exaltados; quizás Hajime podría escucharlos, tal vez podría sentir como, ahora, temblaba por el pánico que le daba el ser descubierto.

-Yo arreglo ésto, debes descansar. Ikku está por llegar. –Hajime se levantó con poco ánimo, y le dio una sonrisa forzada al rubio–, Duerme, Kakeru. –Acarició su cabello y salió del cuarto velozmente.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral bastante incómodo y molesto para el enfermo.

-No quiero... que arregles nada. –Se sentó y acomodó su rostro entre sus rodillas, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir–, Es como Ikku dijo... no se debería activar mi mala suerte. –Suspiró–, Aunque creí que Hajime la anularía. –Sonrió a sí mismo tratando de darse una esperanza–, ¡Debo ser positivo! –Se dijo, pero no le sirvió el hecho de toser un poco después de ello.

Iku llegó después, un poco agitado, junto a Koi, que parecía haber dejado todo aquel asunto en el olvido.

-¡Iku! –Gritó con ánimos desde la cama, sonriendo genuinamente, aunque por dentro escocía su garganta.

-¡Kakerun! –Ikku se acercó con alegría–, Rui se disculpa por no poder venir, pero debió salir con You-san y Yoru-san para tratar unos asuntos... Arata-san también fue con ellos. –Se sentó a su lado, mientras Koi se acercaba con un mazo de cartas para comenzar a jugar.

Al rato, se escuchó como Haru iba por el pasillo conversando con Hajime.

-¡Voy ganando! –Celebró Kakeru–, ¡Mi mala suerte no podía durar por siempre! –El muchacho mostró una jugada limpia de escalas y el rostro de frustración de Ikku revelaba su simple jugada de trío.

-Oh, ¡cierto! –Los ojos de Ikku se iluminaron, tomó su celular y ante los rostros confusos de los chicos, leyó una frase–, "Tan lejos y tan cerca, como Enero y Diciembre". –Kakeru sintió una descarga eléctrica ligera bajar por su columna mientras su piel se erizaba completamente.

-Que curioso, son los meses en los que Kakeru y Hajime-san nacieron, respectivamente. –Comentó Koi de lo más tranquilo, mientras el corazón de Kakeru latía desbocado causando desorden en su mente, estómago y presión. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que lo suyo no era más que arritmia.

-Supongo que no es tan falso. –El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las cartas–, Hajime-san y yo estamos cerca, pero tenemos mucha distancia. Aún así, ¡No me rendiré! –Exclamó el de ojos naranja con entusiasmo.

-Entiende Haru, yo siento a Koi y a Kakeru como mis hijos, y ellos me ven como su padre. No podría pasar nada raro con ellos. –Se escuchó tras la puerta.

Parecía ser el día de silencios incómodos. Los chicos miraron en total silencio al rubio que yacía ahí, con una sonrisa torcida, sujetando en sus manos las cartas que temblaban a causa de la bajada de presión que parecía tener.

Kakeru buscó a tientas algo con que sujetarse; un sustento o algo parecido, necesitaba algo, comenzó a sentir que la respiración le faltaba y tenía frío. Demasiado frío. Una sensación desconocida le arrebataba la respiración y los ojos comenzaban a arder, amenazado con dejar salir lágrimas que no tenían razón ni de ser, ni de existir.

-Claro... que veo a Hajime-san como mi padre. –Balbuceó–, ¿Cómo lo veo, sino? –Apretaba sus ropas con ligereza, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-¿Kakeru? –Koi se acercó y tomó su temblorosa mano–, Estás... pálido. –Finalizó el comentario un poco inseguro, viendo como su amigo inhalaba y exhalaba velozmente, como si se le hubiera olvidado el respirar.

-Estoy bien... realmente lo estoy. –Sonrió–, Supongo que no es mi día de suerte. –Ikku se inclinó hacia él y acarició su cabello amorosamente.

-No era su intención. –Le dijo como consuelo.

-Lo sé. –Respondió recibiendo un abrazo de parte del de cabellos castaños.

"Tampoco fue la mía esto de enamorarme de la lejanía" pensó, para luego torcer una sonrisa y comenzar a sentir que se despedazaba lentamente.


End file.
